Stop Thinking
by BandBfan24
Summary: By request a sequel to my songfic Nasty Naughty Boy.  Enjoy!


A/N: So I totally caved to pressure and decided to write a sequel to my one-shot songfic… Nasty Naughty Boy. It was really just an excuse to write some smut, but you should probably read it before reading this.

I thought about making this a songfic… but the words weren't right. I did however listen to the song 'On Top of You' by Enrique Iglesias. If you get a chance to listen to it you should, the song sets the tone for this piece and it is as much about the music itself as it is the lyrics.

Disclaimer: People you do realize that this is FANfiction, otherwise I would what I wanted would be written into the show… DUH!!!

Anyway… on with the smut!! Oh yeah… this is definitely rated M for language and smut!!

**STOP THINKING **

_"Booth wake up." _

_His eyes flew open to see a fully clothed and frustrated Bones, in his bedroom and standing over him. _

_"A mother fuckin' dream." He swore. _

_"And a good one by the looks of it." She smirked at him and gestured with her head to the ear where the sheet was tented quite impressively. "We were supposed to meet for breakfast, when you didn't show or answer your phone, I got worried and came over here." _

_"So was it a good dream?" She asked coyly. _

_"You have no idea." He groaned. _

_"Want to tell me about it?" _

_She squeaked in surprise when he grabbed her hand and tugged her on top of him. The next thing she knew he had her on her back and pinned beneath him. _

_"I'd rather show you." He said before he lowered his mouth to hers. _

Brennan lay beneath him, frozen in place. Her eyes were wide as she watched Booth's face getting closer and closer to her own. Her gaze was fixed on his mouth. She anticipated the feel of them, but just as his mouth was about to close the distance to hers, she saw him stop.

Her eyes flew to his. In them she saw a look of raw desire and lust and something else that scared her.

She bucked her body and pushed him off of her. She scrambled off the bed and stood with her back to him.

"Bones?" His voice was low and rough.

"Put some clothes on Booth." Her voice was shaky. Behind her, she heard him chuckling and getting off of the bed.

Booth looked at the stiffness of her spine and wondered if he had pushed her too far. Although with the erotic dream he's had still fresh in his mind, he was passed the point where he could hide his feelings. The fact that she hadn't already bolted from his house gave him some encouragement.

He decided to push a little farther. He grabbed the sweat pants from the edge of the bed. First however, he removed the boxers he had slept in and tossed them in the hamper next to her.

Brennan's head jerked towards the hamper and saw what he'd thrown. She fled the room.

Booth put on the sweat pants quickly and went after her.

He found her in the kitchen. Her hands were gripping the counter and her head was bowed. He saw that her fingers where white from how intense her grip was.

He stood in the doorway and watched her for a moment. Again, he thought that hiding his feelings was no longer an option for him.

Moving quietly, he walked up to stand behind her. The sharp intake of breath let him know that she felt his presence.

"Temperance." He called softly.

She turned around to face him. There were unshed tears in her eyes. Booth moved closer and raised his hand to cup her cheek, but she shook her head and put a hand to his bare chest to halt his advance.

Almost as soon as her touch registered, it was gone. She dropped her hand as if burned.

"I thought you were going to get dressed." Her voice made her distress obvious.

"I put on pants."

"Well you should have put on a shirt."

"I thought you liked my structure."

"I said you were structured well, I didn't say I liked it." She protested weakly.

"So, you don't like it?"

"It's distracting." She admitted softly. "Why are you doing this Booth?"

Brennan closed her eyes and dropped her head, but Booth wanted to see her face. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head.

"Open your eyes. I want you to look at me." His voice was soft, yet commanding. She obeyed.

"I'm doing this because I'm done with fighting my feelings for you. I'm done with denying them. I care for you and want to be with you." As he spoke he lowered his face to hers. He saw her eyes flutter closed in anticipation of their lips meeting. "I love you Temperance. I have for a long time."

Her eyes snapped open, he saw fear in them.

"No! You don't! It's just that you were having an erotic dream about some woman and when you woke up I was here." She pushed him away and fled the kitchen. He followed her and watched as she paced the living room.

"Do you really think I'm that shallow Bones?" He asked. "I know what I feel and I know you feel it too."

She shook her head in denial. "It's just a biological urge. We're both fairly attractive people and we spend a lot of time together."

Booth walked over to her and took her by the arms. He could feel the way her body trembled.

"It wasn't 'some' woman. I was dreaming of you Temperance." Her eyes showed her surprise.

"I've dreamt of you for so long." His voice was low and seductive. As he spoke he slid his hands up her arms and neck to frame her face and looked into her eyes. "Have you ever dreamed of me? Have you dreamed of us together?"

She didn't speak but he saw the answer in her eyes.

"I know you feel what's between us." She tried to pull away, but he held her where she was. With excruciating slowness, he brought his lips to hers.

He kissed her with tenderness. He soothed her with his lips. His tongue traced the line of her lips; they begged her to let him in. With a sigh, she did. When his tongue met hers, they both felt sparks course thru their bodies.

Her hands were on his chest again and slid around to his back to pull him closer. She opened her mouth to invite a deeper kiss. With a throaty moan she pressed her body to his.

One of his hands dove into her hair, while the other moved to her back and held her body to his. Then the hand on her back slipped down to cup her ass. With a whimper she imitated his actions. She could feel the hardness of his erection pressing into her stomach.

Suddenly, she pulled back and stepped away.

"No Booth, it's just dopamine and nor epinephrine simulating euphoria. It's not love."

"Yes it is love and you know it or you wouldn't be here right now. You would have left by now." He insisted.

His words goaded her into action. She grabbed her things and made for the door. Just as her hand closed on the know, his was laid on the door preventing her from opening it.

"Please don't go." He pleaded. "Tell me what you're thinking right now."

Her response was not immediate, but after a moment or two she drew a shaky breath she spoke.

"I'm thinking of all the reasons why we can't do this. Why we can't be together like this. I'm thinking of all the things that could go wrong. That's what I do."

"You miss out on so much that way though." He told her.

"I know I do." She said with a sigh.

"Do you want to continue to miss out?" He asked. She simply shook her head in response.

Booth put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back against his hard frame. He brushed her hair to the side and lowered his head.

"Then don't miss out." He murmured next to her ear. "You do feel something for me don't you?"

"Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper. "But you're my partner and best friend. What if…"

"That gives us a better change at making this work. We already know so much about each other. We like spending time with one another from work, that's what we were planning on doing today." Booth began to place kisses along the line of her neck. She made a small humming sound and dropped her head to the side, this move gave him better access.

"I'm not good with relationships Booth."

"You're good with me and that's all that matters." He said against her neck.. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"But we fight all the time."

"Babe, I would rather fight with you than make love to anyone else."

"But…" She tried to speak. He just cut her off again.

"Temperance stop thinking of all the things that could go wrong." He felt her stiffen when he put his hands to the top button of her blouse.

"Shhh." His voice was soothing.

Her head fell back against his shoulder and when he felt her relax against him he began whispering in her ear.

"Think about this. What if it doesn't go wrong?" He opened the first button.

"Think about how good we are together in every other way." Another button opened.

"I know you like to have a plan, but we don't need to figure it all out today." Another button opened.

"I would never willingly hurt you or leave you. I plan on being with you until we're old and wrinkled." Another button opened.

"Think about the fact that no one know you better than me and no one knows me better than you do." Another button opened.

"Temperance, aside from my son, no one means more to me than you do."

As the last button opened, booth stepped back from her just enough to slide her shirt off and drop it on the floor.

He put his hands at her waist and slid them around to her stomach. Booth pressed his body against her back and rested his chin on her shoulder. His thumb drew lazy circles on her stomach.

"So what are you thinking now?" He asked softly.

"That maybe I would be willing to give us a try."

"Just maybe? Well then I guess I wasn't convincing enough." He inched his hands toward the button of her jeans. He purposefully moved slowly to give her a chance to protest, when she didn't he unbuttoned them and slid one hand inside.

Brennan's head once again lolled back to rest against his shoulder. This time though, she put her hands behind her and grasped his thighs to pull him tightly against her. Booth ground his erection against her butt.

His hand slid inside her underwear. She was wet and he growled his appreciation. He put a hand on one of her lace covered breasts and began to knead it.

This drew a moan from her and her breath became shallow as he began to rub her clit in slow and gentle circles.

"What are you thinking now?"

"Wondering why we're looking at your front door?" He chuckled at her answer.

"That's a little better, but still not what I'm looking for."

He kept his hand in her panties and carefully turned her around to press her back against the door. All the while he stroked her clit.

"Is that better?"

"Yes." She gasped out.

"Good." He bent his head and nuzzled her neck. "I want it to be good for you. I'm going to make it good for you. You're gonna like it."

"How?" He put his mouth next to her ear before he answered. His hot breath on her ear made her shiver.

"I'm going to kiss you and touch you. I'm going to use my body to show you how much I love you."

He increased the speed of his strokes along with the pressure. Her hands rose to clutch at his shoulders.

"Oh god Seeley." She moaned.

"You don't believe in god." He chuckled. She pushed at his shoulder just enough to cause him to lift his head. She looked deep into his eyes.

"But I do believe in you." She whispered and saw something flash in his eyes. Love, she thought. "You need to stop though."

"Why?" He was confused. He stopped however and removed his hand.

"I want you inside me when I come." She told him just before she began to shove his pants down over his hips.

"Let's go in the bedroom." He said with a groan as her hand closed around him and began to stroke him.

He pulled away from her and stepped out of his pants. He grabbed her hand and tugged her along behind him.

Once they were in his bedroom, he stopped to look at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were bright. He had never seen her look more beautiful.

Booth undid the clasp of her bra and let if fall to the floor. She word on shoving her jeans and panties down. When she had stepped out of them she moved close to him and ran her hands across the bare skin of his chest. She cupped his face with her hands.

"Just so you know, I dream about you too and the only thing I'm thinking of is how much I want you on top of me and inside of me." She said with a husky voice.

"Baby you're gonna love what I do when I'm on top of you." He told her just before he crushed his mouth to hers.

Where the earlier kiss had been gently and tentative, this one was hungry and filled with desire. Their kiss released all the passion and pent up desire they had both buried for so long.

As they kissed, Booth spun them so that her legs were against the edge of the bed. Never breaking the kiss, she sank onto the bed and scooted back while he crawled over her.

He nudged her legs apart with his knee and settled between them. Booth lowered himself so that his upper body was resting on his forearms and tangled his hands in her hair.

Brennan put her arms around his back. Then she raised her legs to wrap around his waist and pull him tight against her. His cock pressed against her intimately. He growled into her mouth and began to rub against her. Her body responded immediately and began to move against his instinctively.

Booth lifted his head so that he could look at her.

"Open your eyes babe." He murmured. He saw them flutter open as if she was drowsy, although sleep was the furthest thing from either of their minds.

"What are you waiting for Booth?" She asked impatiently. He slid his hand between them to position his erection at her opening.

"Nothing I just want to see your beautiful eyes." Then he slid into her and their eyes were locked together as he did so.

This time it was Booth who had a hard time keeping his eyes open. The reality of being inside her was so much better than anything he had ever dreamed. He stayed still just reveling in the feel of her, hot and wet around him.

He dropped his head to her shoulder with a groan. "You feel so good babe."

"You do to Seeley." She told him softly as she hugged him to her, but then she inhaled sharply as she felt his erection push deeper into her.

He lifted his head. "I love you Temperance." She smiled up at him.

"I… I love you to Seeley." He pushed into her again and then pulled almost completely out.

"Say it again." He commanded.

"I love you." He thrust into her.

"Again."

"I love you Seeley."

And with that what little restraint he had holding him still was gone.

He began to move. His movements were slow and steady. Her body moved with his. His thrusts were long and deep. Their breath was coming short and shallow.

He fought the urge to pound into her.

She fought the urge to flip him over and take control. He felt so good, but his slow pace was driving her crazy. She was so close to the edge and wanted that release.

"Seeley you won't hurt me. I want it all, don't hold back." She urged.

"Are you sure?"

"Stop thinking Seeley and just feel."

His response was immediate. He levered his body up so that he was braced on his hands and sank into her with a hard thrust.

Her back arched and she threw her head back.

"Oh yeah… like that." She cried and put her hands on his ass. She tugged him closer. She flexed her internal muscles, inciting him to move.

He began to move again, this time like she wanted. He didn't hold anything back as drove into her over and over.

The sound of their bodies striking one another was drowned out by their cries of pleasure. Soon it was too much and with one last deep, hard thrust they went over the edge together.

Booth collapsed on top of her but quickly slide to the side so that he wouldn't crush her. He caressed her cheek tenderly and kissed her softly.

Then he flopped onto his back as he tried to catch his breath. He turned his head in her direction.

"Are you okay?" He asked once his breath was almost back to normal. She turned her head and smiled contentedly at him.

"More than okay."

"I didn't hurt you did I? I wanted to be gentler the first time." She rolled onto her side and looked at him.

"I'm fine Seeley." She let her voice trail off as she moved closer to him and slid on top of him. "But don't you want to ask me what I'm thinking?"

"What are you thinking right now?" He asked hesitantly as he looked up at her.

"I'm thinking that it's a good thing we've got all weekend." She grinned at him and lowered her mouth to his.

THE END

Hope you liked it!!


End file.
